Dragonheart Temple
Information *Name of Dungeon: Dragonheart Temple *Location: Alentia *Type: Instance *Players: 10 (Raid Encounter) / 10 (Elite Raid Encounter) *Rare Dragon: n/a *Dungeon Ancient: n/a Dragonheart Temple is the final dungeon in Alentia and is the first raid zone players will encounter on their journey to max level. Entrance Text The Dragonheart Temple was carved from the living rock atop the most prominent vista in Alentia. Legend has it that the heart of The Devourer is sealed within the temple's inner sanctum. No one knows for sure who built the temple, but the materials and techniques used in its construction point to the involvement of the Osira. Because of the statues of Morgath, the Creator, some believe that the temple was dedicated to his worship. However, these hypothesis remain unverified due to the temple itself being surrounded by boiling lava, preventing anyone from entering. Recently, a man-made stone bridge was discovered above the river of lava, enabling access to the secrets within, but many adventurers still remain hesitant to approach the temple lest they incur the wrath of the godlike Legendary Dragons, who strike down trespassers swiftly. The powerful Legendary Dragons guarding the temple have been extremely vigilant in protecting the Devourer's heart from the Devouring Dragon army. After being driven back repeatedly, the Devouring Dragons have abandoned their plan to take the Dragonheart, but yet another evil scheme is brewing in an attempt to reach the inner sanctum. Quests Dungeon *Battle of Dragonheart Temple: **Cleanse Dragonheart Denizens Main Story *The Battle of Dragonheart Temple: **Subdue the Guardian Dragons in Dragonheart Temple Enemies Normal *Mobs here Bosses *'Sammos the Resplendent' The first boss of DHT, Sammos will summon crystals around her and cast protection on herself from your attacks. In order to break her protection barrier you must break every crystal. Additionally, Oracles may use Flash Step to prevent the barrier from casting on her if timed correctly. * Vita the Stalwart Shield Upon entering the boss room Vita will pound the ground, send boulders at you, and then charge you. Avoid getting pushed into the lava pools within the room, and aim for his front feet to eventually make him fall down for extra damage. Throughout the fight he will occasionally stand on his back legs and suck all players in the room under him and then deliver a powerful attack that one shots most. To prevent this, run away from Vita as soon as you are sucked in, it may be hard for up close classes like Guardian or Oracle to notice and get away in time. Another special move used by Vita is a one shot everyone skill. Throughout the battle if not killed quickly he will glow brightly and yell "Stronger!" This is the cue for you to cast the Soul Skill Precognition on yourself or quickly mount a dragon. Any player that fails to do this will die. * Izamu the Relentless Tide To fight Izamu with ease players must make their way to one of the medium sized platforms on the left side of the boss room (slightly pictured below). Izamu will fight at one end of this platform and then move to the opposite end to fight. Failure to kill him in time will result in him jumping up on the platform, in which you should probably find a new platform to stand on before he either pushes you into the lava or his lava kills you. * Fadero the Heavenly Storm Fadero similar in looks to Liquid Silver, can potentially be the longest boss fight of all. Every set amount of damage he takes off and flies around the boss room sending balls of lightning down on you, and zooms around like a plane. To avoid getting hit by the majority of this, it is recommended to stand on the rock ledge at the very back of the boss room. After Fadero is done zooming around, he will land. It is important to let him start walking towards you when he lands instead of you running to him because he will just go back to zooming around. * Urukar Hexclaw The last boss of DHT, Urukar will typically fly up in the air twice covering the boss room in lava. To avoid getting hit by this, mount your dragon or stand in the far back corner of the room where the lava does not reach. After he has done his jumping, there will be a short amount of time to fight him and then he will summon two waves of lava to cover the entire boss room and confuse your character making your controls do the opposite of what you want. If the fight prolongs, Skytouched Dragons made of lava will descend and assist him. Category:Dungeons Category:Alentia Dungeons